There's Such a Sad Love
by LabyrinthMonster
Summary: Another story about how Jareth secretly loves Sarah and vise versa.
1. Chapter 1

There's Such a Sad Love

**There's Such a Sad Love**

By: LabyrinthMonster

"Another story about how Jareth is secretly in love with Sarah and vise versa."

I don't own the Labyrinth or any of the Labyrinth characters.

I really wish I did. But I don't.

Keep in mind; this is my first attempt at fan fic.

Jareth sat on the window seal, staring down at the now still goblin city. He twirled three crystals in his hand, deep in thought. _I wonder what she's doing…right now, at this very moment. _He took one of the crystals and looked into it, saying her name.

"Sarah." He saw her sitting on her bed with a pillow in her lap and her head down. He looked closer and saw that she was crying. His heart sank. He hated to see her so sad. _Should I go to her? No, she can't know. _He looked away and dropped the crystal out of the window, letting it fall far below to where it shattered silently against the ground.

"Your Majesty." Jareth looked up quickly. One of his goblins was standing across the room, staring at him.

"What?" Jareth stood up and walked over to his throne and sat down, one leg draped over the side. He glanced warily at the goblin.

"There's a boy… at the entrance to the Labyrinth. He's seems to have somehow stumbled upon it."

"Well, prevent him from entering. Now go. He's no concern of mine." He put his hand over his face as he watched the goblin hurry out of the room. _Stupid kids. _He hated when the goblins came to him with news of some lost teenager wandering around the gates of the Labyrinth. Wasn't there anything important they could worry him with?

"Jareth!" He heard the voice loud and clear in his head. _Sarah?_ Yes, it was her. She was calling him. He jumped up and called for a goblin. A few seconds, a goblin entered the room, a different one than before.

"Watch the kingdom while I'm gone," Jareth told him. The goblin nodded and left the room.

Sarah sat on her bed, hating her life. _What's the point?_ She put her head in her hands as the tears fell to the pillow in her lap. She began to sob harder. But then, she heard a noise, from somewhere across the room. She quickly looked up, not crying anymore. She gasped. There, about ten feet away from here, stood Jareth.

"Jareth…" she stared at the Goblin King she had beaten so many months ago. "You're here."

"You called for me." He took a step closer.

"Yes. But… I… I wasn't thinking clearly. I beat you. I won. You have to leave me alone now." She looked away from him, avoiding his mesmerizing eyes. "Now go."

Jareth took several steps forward, watching her. He couldn't make himself look away.

"I missed you, Sarah."

"No, Jareth, don't say that." She looked up at him. He was only two or three feet away now. Her heart began to race.

"You missed me, too." Jareth stepped right up next to the bed and then sat down.

"Get out!" Sarah jumped up and walked over to her vanity. She couldn't believe he was actually in her room. She had dreamed about this day, this moment, when her beloved King would come for her. But, at that moment, it didn't seem right. It was all wrong. Yes, she had called him, but seeing him made reality come crashing down on her so with such force she could hardly breathe.

She was about to turn to him, when she felt his hands on her arms, just above the elbows. She froze. His touch was like no other. He leaned in and she felt his breath on her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned back onto him. He moved his hands to her hips and spun her around. She looked up at him. His eyes… his mismatched eyes. He leaned in closer, his lips only an inch or two from hers. His breath smelled so good.

"Sarah," he said, pulling her closer.

"Jareth…" she was giving in, when suddenly she snapped out the daze and looked away. "Jareth, you have to go."

He let her go and stepped back. Sarah looked at the floor. _I don't want to hurt him._ "I'm sorry, Jareth."

She looked up, only to find she was alone.

Remember: This is my first fan fic story. Read… review. Thanks.  
I'll add more later.


	2. Chapter 2

There's Such a Sad Love

**There's Such a Sad Love**

By: LabyrinthMonster

"Another story about how Jareth is secretly in love with Sarah and vise versa."

I don't own the Labyrinth or any of the Labyrinth characters.

I really wish I did. But I don't.

Sarah sat up. She looked around the room and realized she was in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around again. _Not here._ There was no sign of him. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up. Stretching, she left her room, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

_It was so real. _She could have sworn he had been right there in her room. But that was impossible… wasn't it?

"Sarah?" a voice said from behind her. Sarah spun around to see Toby standing on the stairs.

"Oh. Hey Toby." She walked over to her little brother and picked him up. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm scared." Toby said, wrapping his arms around Sarah's neck. She carried him up the stairs and to his room.

"Come on, little guy." She put him in his bed and held his hand. "It's going to be alright." She stayed in his room, telling him stories of magical lands and mystical creatures until he fell asleep. She quietly snuck out of his room and went back to hers.

_What a strange dream._ She crawled under the covers and stared at the ceiling. _So real. _Visions of Jareth floated through her head as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jareth sat up in bed, quickly searching the room. He was sweating. _It couldn't have happened._ No, it hadn't. He got up and began pacing the room. _She can't know. _He left the room and began walking down the halls. _It was so real. _He entered the throne room and made a full loop around it before heading back to his bedroom.

"What a strange dream," he said out loud to himself as he crawled back into bed. _Too real. _Why would he dream such a thing? He stared at the ceiling, sleep far away now. He glanced at the clock. Three o'clock in the morning. He looked back at the ceiling. _Wide awake. Great. _

He began thinking about her words. _You have no power over me. _What if he hadn't allowed her to say them? What if she hadn't remembered them? _What if I had won? _He rubbed his eyes and rolled over on his side. He came up with several more what if questions before finally giving in to sleep.

Sorry this one is so short. I'll make the next chapter a long one. Read. Review. All that good stuff.


End file.
